French Kiss
by Tie
Summary: a Kid Blink story, with a few original characters, this is my first fanfic so please don't flame me!!! r
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE: It was near midnight, the sky was dark and the only lights that were shinning were coming from New York. She was coming in off of the train that she hopped coming out of Hartford, Connecticut. She was used to this type of traveling, besides she was doing it since she was twelve, after her parents left her. "Condamner, vous pouvez l'orge voit les étoiles hors ici," she said with a sigh as she raised her head up to look at the sky. She smiled at how good her French had stayed even in this English place. "I am sad I can't even speak my language in this filthy place," she sighed again, she had been doing that ever since she got off of the boat from England. "Hmmm, I am getting pretty good at sounding American," she said to herself picking her pack up off of the ground, which wasn't that heavy considering it only had one set of clothes in it, her note book, her pencil kit, and a rumpled picture of her family. Setting out from the train yard, she headed for the first large thing that she saw. The Brooklyn Bridge. 


	2. the ring and blink

CHAPTER TWO: "Hey! Jack! Race! Wait up!" yelled a boy from across a street. It had started to rain on the lonely streets of New York; the only people out were either trying to get someplace, or didn't have anyplace to get. Two boys running down the street looked back to find their friend, caught on the other side of the bridge, running with his jacket over his head trying to block out the rain. "Hey Blink!" yelled Jack, "having some trouble there?" "you guys go ahead to spots place! I'll catch up in a little while! I forgot something," he Blink yelled back to Jack and raced back down in the opposite direction. Jack smiled and nudged Race to keep moving. "he just went back to get the ring." Jack said then started running again. Race just shrugged, and wondered what it was with that ring that Blink kept. He never understood Blink. Kid Blink, was one of the older newsies but had never wanted to make a name for him. He had an eye patch over his left eye from an accident that happened a few years ago; the one eye that he still had left was a sparkling blue, he had dirty blonde hair, he was tall. As blink ran down the street to get back to the lodging house, he cursed to himself, he shouldn't have gone back, he was soaking wet. Maybe Manhattan was a bit far away from Brooklyn. "This ring is gonna kill me one' a these days," he said as he ran through the streets turning into one building. "Hey Blink, what are you doin' back? I thought youse gone to Brooklyn to see spot with the others?" said kloppman the old man in charge of the newsie-lodging house. "I'se forgot something Kloppy," Blink replied running up the stairs. As Blink was running up the stairs he thought to himself, 'Maybe I shouldn't give the ring to Spot.' it had been Kid Blinks little sisters, she had died two months ago by pneumonia. She and spot.well you get the picture. Spot hadn't been himself lately and when he asked Blink for Stephanie's ring he said that he would give it to him. But her wasn't sure if it was the best thing for Spot. As he got up the stair and went into the boys' room he went to his bunk, which was right above Race's. 'Race.' Blink thought Race was one of his best friends. The short Italian had been one of the first to befriend him, including their leader, Jack Kelly, and Mush. Blink rummaged through his stuff for a little bit until her found what he was looking for. A small leather pouch, holding his little sisters' ring, and a picture of her. Blink sighed and looked out of the window, it had stopped raining, and I looked like it was going to be a pretty clear night for the rest of the night. He looked over to the clock on the wall it said 11:03. "almost midnight," blink said to himself, "Better hurry." And dashing down the steps in the lodging house he waved his goodbye to Kloppman and started out on the streets of Manhattan running towards Brooklyn. 


End file.
